The story behind the X clip
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A one-shot on what I think Amu's past was like.


Reaper: This is what I think why Amu wears her X clip. This is just a little thing I thought up one day, so yeah. Hope you like it.

_Amu peeked around the corner, and could over hear what the other girls were saying. "Should we invite Hinamori-sama?" One of the servent's daughter's asked. "No. Hinamori-sama would probably act snobby and mean. She's a spoiled brat." Another one said. The group of 5 girls giggled, unaware of who heard them. Amu, who was hiding from the servents, and wanting to make a friend, sneaked out of her privite toture time, while the teacher was going to the restroom. Amu, only five years of age, and wearing a very fine made pink flower kimono, stood against the wall, trying to not let tears fall._

_Hinamori Amu was the daughter of the richest family in Kyoto. Her parents were known for being rich, famous, and even what jobs they had. Her mother was a model for the Kyoto area, and her father made designs for new clothes styles. They were a pair, in love life, and work. They barley had time for their young daughter, not knowing how loney she felt. She sat on the ground, her head in her knees, trying to stop the tears. "Well, well, well. I didn't think a young princess would be rebellious! I guess she's wanting to find her prince charming fast!" A voice said, and Amu looked up. Amu blinked, see a girl, no older than fifteen, standing there, wearing a X clip in her bleached blond hair, a black tank top, a black leather body hugging skirt, and fishnet stockings. Her hair was in a rebellious type of style. Her black eyes seemed to smile. "What's wrong?" She asked. Amu blinked. She had to be some sort of princess! She was the most beautifullest person Amu has seen in her whole 5 year old life! _

_"Are you a princess?" Amu asked. The girl laughed whole heartedly. "No sweetie. I'm you're new baby-sitter." She said with a smile. "Call me Hikaru." Hikaru said. "And you are a lost princess. I was told you snuck out of the castle. You can't get away from the dragon. To many plot holes!" Hikaru said, picking me up. "Come on, let's go see if we can run away from the prison!" Amu blinked. What was this lady talking about? _

_She walked up to Amu's grandmother, someone Amu feared, because she was strict, and mean, and glared at Amu, calling her the _"discrase of the family"_. Amu looked down. "May I take Amu outside, and go to the park?" Hikaru asked. "Fine. Just don't get her dirty." Her grandmother said, before walking away. Hikaru smirked, and stuck her tounge out at the old bat. "Dirty? That's the fun part!" Hikaru said. She slipped past the gate/door, and set down Amu. "Let's walk." She said. Amu nodded, and grabbed her hand. "So, tell me Amu, wh-" Amu cut her off by asking,"What are those?" She asked, pointing to the three chibi people floating around Hikaru. Hikaru blinked, and looked at her Shugo Charas. "My Shugo Charas? You can see them?" She asked. "Un." Amu nodded her head. _

_"I'm not really surprised, I mean, pure hearted kids see them all the time, but never say anything." Hikaru said. "This is Mimiko." She said, pointing to her blue one. "She's my artist Chara." She said. "Next to Ranmuru." Hikaru said. "She's my athletics one." She said. "And this is Shuuki! She's my maid type one." She said, smiling. Amu's eyes seemed to glow as she stared at the three Charas. "Heehee, you remind us of our little sisters!" Mimiko said. "My younger sister's name is Miki!" "Mine's Ran." Ranmuru said. "Mine's Su." Shuuki said, a smile on her face. Amu suddenly blinked, seeing they were walking past the park. "Hikaru-san-" "No, no, no!" Hikaru said. "No 'san'. It's either 'chan' or 'neechan'." Hikaru said. _

_"Hikaru-neechan!" Amu said, a bored look on her face. "What is it Amu-chan?" Hikaru asked. "Where are we going? We've pasted the park." Amu said. "First off, we're getting you some new clothes." She said, and Amu just noticed the strange looks she was getting from wearing her very fine made kimono. "I want clothes like your's!" Amu said with a big smile. Hikaru laughed, and blushed at the comment. "I don't know if you'd-" "I want some like your's!" Amu wailed, causing people to look at her. Hikaru sweat dropped, and nodded he rhead. The two girls walked by a clothes shop, and went inside. _

_Amu came out, now wearing a white and black tanktop, and a red checkered skirt, also wearing black converse type shoes, with black and white stripped stockings. Hikaru nodded her head saticfied. "Oh, one thing missing." Hikaru said, and bent down. "Close you're eyes." Hikaru said, and Amu obeyed her. "Open them." Amu opened them, and blinked. Hikaru was missed her X clip. She suddenly felt her head, and in her hair, was Hikaru's X clip. Amu looked at her surprised. _

_"For now on, that X clip is the link to our friendship. As long as you always wear it, you'll never forget about me, nor will you ever be lonely." Hikaru said. Amu's eyes watered, and tears began to fall. Hikaru started to freak out, while Amu cried. "Y-y-you're my first friend!" Amu cried, causing Hikaru to stop and look at her. She smiled softly. "Want to go get some ice cream?" She asked, and Amu suddenly perked up, and waved her hands in the air smiling. _

_While they were walking around, eating their ice cream, Amu's ears heard the faint cry of, "Ikuto! Ikuto wait up!" Amu looked back with Hikaru to only blink at a small cat Chara flying around randomly. He seemed to be chasing a boy, but Amu couldn't see anything but his midnight blue hair. A girl with long blonde hair seemed to be clinging on him, as they turned th corner. "Neko Chara." Amu said, and Hikaru smiled. "Yep. Someone acts like a cat!" Hikaru said, and took her hand, as they crossed the street. _

_They stopped at the store, and Amu looked up at Hikaru confused. "Let's buy some sweets and eat ourselves fat!" She said, and Amu instantly agreed after the word 'sweets'. "Amu, go into the candy section, and get some chocolate bars. We're going to be making smores!" Amu, not knowing many things about the world from always being inside her house, had no idea what smores are, seeing as they were from America, and Hikaru lived in America for about 8 years of her life. But, Amu nodded and went off. _

_Amu looked up, and cursed whoever put the last pack of chocolate on the very top shelf. She looked around, saw no one, and was now stuck on how to get the chocolate. "Hmph. It's mine little girl." A cool voice said, and Amu looked back to see the boy with the Cat Chara, and the blonde haired girl, who was glaring at her. The boy pushed Amu aside, and stood on his toes, reaching for the bars. He told his Chara to push them towards him, which he did. _

_The boy got down, and held the chocolate in front of Amu's face, a smirk set on his lips. "Tough luck shortie." He said, when suddenly Hikaru plucked the Chocolate bars out of his hands. "Now children, that's not very nice. Amu would have gotten the chocolate first if she was taller. You don't have to shove it in her face." Hikaru said, and wagged her finger at the two. The boy huffed, and turned, the girl following closely behind. "Ikuto-kun!" She squealed, clinging to his arm. Hikaru smiled at Amu. _

_The two left the store, arms full of mashmellows, gram crackers, and chocolate bars. "Let's go home and have a feast!" Hikaru said, and trugged back to the Hinamori manner. When they got back, they were welcomed with the anger face of Amu's grandmother. "Ms. Ashita. You told me she would be at the park! I sent some maids to fetch you two, and you were not there! And look at the child! She's unfit to be around you!" The old bat said. Amu instantly started to cry, only to be slapped in the face by her grandmother. "There will be none of that!" Her grandmother said, glaring at Amu. _

_"Well, Hinamori-san, we decided to get some food, since it was lunch time around the time we left the park." She said. "Besides, she's the one that wanted to dress the way she is." Hikaru said. "If you don't mind, I'm the baby-sitter, I'll look after her." She said, and walked with Amu to her room. Once there, they opened the door to see the maid's daughters sitting around, playing with Amu's stuff. They gasped, but Amu smiled. "Let's all-" "We're bored. Let's go." One of the girl's said, and they hurried out of the room, leaving a mess. Hikaru glared at them. "What mean children." She said. _

_After helping Amu clean up the mess, and teaching her how to use a microwave, they ate their treats in peace, having a good old time. Hikaru found out Amu had a sweet tooth, as she kept making more smores, until they couldn't be made anymore. Hikaru laughed when Amu looked at Hikaru, munching on the last of the smores which Hikaru claimed. "Next time, let's make some chocolate cake!" Hikaru had said. _

_After that, Hikaru and Amu became like sisters. _

_One day, Amu and Hikaru were sitting in Amu's room, drawing. Hikaru did character change, only to fix this one part. Amu was doodling on a piece of paper, when Hikaru snatched it. "Oh!" She said, her eyes wide. "This is very, and I mean very good for a girl you're age!" Hikaru said to the now six year old Amu. Amu had drawn a sunset and a tree, some grass, and she even did the shadowing. "I love it! Can I have it?" Hikaru asked seriously. Amu nodded her head. _

_Since Hikaru had spent time with Amu, Amu became very good at drawing, cooking, cleaning, and doing things like playing outside, jump roping, and other athlitic stuff. She almost became the same as Hikaru. _

_For the next year, Amu would spend the night at Hikaru's house, Hikaru would spend the night at Amu's. They'd have lunch, and dinner together some of the times, and Amu was always smiling, when Hkaru was around. _

_One day though, the now seven year old Amu and the seventeen year old Hikaru were walking around the town, and were crossing the street, when it came. A car turned the corner fast, almost flipping, and came speeding towards the two, cop cars chasing after it in a slightly slower speed. As the car was just about to hit Amu and her, Hikaru pushed Amu out of the way, taking the force of th car. _

_Amu stood there, looking at the blood on the ground, on her, and on the car. Hikaru laid motionless, no moving, breathing, nothing. Her charas started to fade, and Amu knew, that meant, so was Hikaru. Amu started to scream, soon tears were falling, and the ambulance took both to the hospital, Amu only coming out with Hikaru's blood on her, and some scraps and bruises. _

_Since then, Amu became cold to everyone. She didn't draw, never cooked, acted like a silent little doll, much to her grandmother's pleasure, and never talked to anyone with a smile. She just did was she was told, never shoing any sort of emotion other than bordom, and never, not even when sleeping, did she ever take off her X clip. _

_Soon, when Amu was turning 12, did her parents thing it was a good time to move, much to the family's disagreements. Ami never asked what was wrong with her sister, not even when Amu lashed out on her for wearing her X clip without her permission, let alone touch it. _

_Amu and the family moved to Tokyo, the city that didn't know about the Hinamori manners, and her parents famous life. They started out new, and Amu soon came to be known as the "COOL&SPICY" Hinamori Amu. _

_No one, other than her parents, know that Amu was still hurting inside. Ran, Miki, and Su had told Amu about their sisters, saying that their Guardian Owner had died, which had made Amu burst into tears. _

This is the story behind the X clip. What sadness it had gone through, before Amu had transfered to Seiyo Academy.


End file.
